This invention relates to a bioreactor. In particular this invention relates to a bioreactor including membrane conduits and being adapted to received a first and second fluid.
In the biotechnology and biopharmaceutical industry, the most relevant bio-origin compounds are produced using bioprocesses involving specific cell culture systems operated and controlled within a cell culture bioreactor or module.
In general, these cell-culturing systems are characterized by several process limitations as well as fundamental physical constraints delimiting the maximal production capacity of these established generic technologies. These limitations are expressed fundamentally as limits in mass transfer capabilities of these technologies. Examples of such known technologies include pneumatic reactors, solid state reactors and membrane conduit bioreactors.
It is obvious that the limitations mentioned above have a negative impact on the cost-effectiveness of these reactors and on the efficacy with which they function.
Furthermore, usually a specific process demands a specific type of reactor and therefore it can be extremely costly to have to purchase new process-specific reactors as they are required.
A need exist for an improved bioreactor.
A further need exists for improved reactors which are either adapted to the purpose required or which can be adapted to such purpose in a commercially viable manner.